Sumoflostar
by invisiblue
Summary: -CANON-/Jika Naruto ibarat matahari; Sasuke ibarat bulan; dan Sakura ibarat bunga; maka Kakashi ibarat bintang, yang berkedip di kejauhan, kadang tak tampak namun senantiasa ada untuk mengawasi mereka. Team-7 centric.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Warning!**

**Oneshot. Canon. Team 7-centric. Uhum, ini hanya sebuah diskusi super nggak penting tentang Tim 7. Awas ada Out of Character, typo(s), gajebo, abal-abal, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jika Naruto ibarat matahari; Sasuke ibarat bulan; dan Sakura ibarat bunga; Kakashi ibarat bintang, yang berkedip di kejauhan, kadang tak tampak namun senantiasa ada untuk mengawasi mereka.**

* * *

**_Happy reading on~_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMOFLOSTAR**

~ **Su**n, **Mo**on, **Flo**wer, and **Star** ~

**© Killen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar tidak berguna. Lebih baik kau pergi mengambil air saja bersama Sakura."

"Grrh! Aku 'kan sudah berusaha!"

"Kau hanya membuat ikan-ikannya kabur, tahu."

Naruto menggeram kesal; giginya bergemeletuk, kedua tangannya terkepal. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menerjang sosok pemuda berkaus biru yang berjalan santai di depannya, namun sekuat tenaga dia menahan keinginan brutal itu. Toh, nanti paling juga dia yang akan berakhir babak belur–_ups_.

Ehem. Sabar, Naruto. Orang sabar disayang Sakura~

"Oh. Kalian sudah kembali." Setelah melemparkan sebuah ranting kecil ke api unggun, dia bangkit berdiri menghampiri dua rekan setimnya. Begitu dia mengambil-alih ember berisi ikan-ikan dari tangan Sasuke, dia berdecak senang, "Wah, ikannya besar-besar. Kalian hebat sekali!"

Gadis itu menusuk beberapa ikan besar dengan ranting dan memanggangnya diatas api unggun. Dia lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk berteduh dibawah pohon dengan sebuah kotak P3K mini di tangan kirinya.

"Mm, Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya malu-malu. "A-aku akan mengobati lukamu," ucapnya sembari memutar ujung kakinya diatas tanah sambil tertunduk–menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang merembes di pipinya.

Mata Sasuke yang tadi terpejam sejenak kembali membuka. Dia menegakkan punggung, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," katanya datar. "Berikan kotaknya padaku."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yang duduk dibawah pohon seberang bersama Kakashi memekik keras. "Kau harusnya berterimakasih, tahu! Sakura-_chan_ sudah berbaik hati mau mengobatimu!" protesnya tak terima.

"Berisik," sahut Sasuke, melirik sedetik lalu kembali menatap Sakura. Tangannya masih terulur.

Dengan sedikit kecewa, Sakura menyerahkan kotak P3K-nya dan duduk kembali di depan api unggun, mengawasi pemuda itu membuka bajunya–Sakura buru-buru berpaling dengan wajah merah padam–dan mengobati beberapa luka yang dia dapat saat diserang sekelompok _shinobi_ di perbatasan tadi.

Satu helaan napas. "Susah sekali merebut hatinya, ya," gumam Sakura lirih sambil mengawasi keretakan api unggun di depannya dengan lesu.

.

.

.

Menyantap ikan bakar yang sudah matang, mereka duduk melingkar di depan sisa-sisa kayu yang tadinya dipakai sebagai api unggun. Dan, seperti biasa, Kakashi akan memunggungi murid-muridnya selama dua detik lalu berbalik lagi dengan ikan yang sudah tinggal tulangnya saja. Naruto dan Sakura mendesah karena gagal lagi melihat wajah asli Kakashi, sementara Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi mau bagaimana rupa asli gurunya itu. Sepertinya dia agak trauma dengan pengalaman terakhirnya bersama Naruto dan Sakura dalam upaya membuka masker si _jounin_ muda itu.

Dan, tiba-tiba, obrolan itu terjadi.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Kau ini ibarat matahari," ucap Kakashi tanpa angin dan hujan, dan sukses membuat tiga pasang mata berbeda warna yang ada di depannya menatap kearahnya, dengan tiga tatapan yang berbeda pula; bingung, ingin tahu, tak berminat.

"Matahari?" Naruto mengulang, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Maksudnya?"

"Karena kau ini panas dan memberikan energi ke benda sekitarmu," Kakashi memberikan sedikit penjelasan, meski agaknya masih susah dicerna oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Err, apa itu artinya bagus?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya, agak bingung.

"Artinya, kau jadi kekuatan untuk orang-orang disekitarmu, Naruto," Sakura mencibir kelambatan Naruto dalam menyerap perkataan Kakashi, lalu menggigit ikannya sekali lagi sementara Naruto segera berubah ekspresi; dari bingung menjadi girang.

"Oh! Benarkah? Aku hebat, dong!" Dia bersorak girang.

Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya bergumam, "Yang benar saja."

"Kau iri, hah?"

"Nggak, tuh."

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat menggeram kesal olehnya. Oke, si bungsu Uchiha itu kelihatannya memang berbakat dalam memancing amarah orang–setidaknya orang bertemperamen seperti Naruto.

"Kalau kau, Sasuke," kali ini Kakashi melirik pada si keturunan Uchiha, "kau ini seperti bulan."

Alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi karena kali ini namanya diikutsertakan dalam diskusi–yang menurutnya–tak bermutu itu. Namun, bibirnya terkunci rapat; tak berkomentar. Mungkin otak jeniusnya tengah memproses maksud dibalik kata-kata sang guru yang sering ambigu.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Naruto menukas cepat, mengangkat sebelah tangan seolah meminta ijin untuk menjawab. "Karena Sasuke itu dingin dan gelap dan membosankan dan suram! Aku benar, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" imbuhnya bersemangat. Namun senyum lebarnya sirna saat seonggok ranting mendarat mulus di dahinya dengan sangat telak–ulah brilian dari Sasuke yang segera memasang watados _face_ tingkat _expert_.

"Daritadi kau cari gara-gara! Ngajak berantem, hah?" raung Naruto murka seraya melompat berdiri dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau ini berisik sekali daritadi. Duduk sana," Sakura tentu saja membela pangerannya. Dan mau tak mau–sambil menggerutu–Naruto menurutinya; duduk kembali meski kali ini mengambil jarak tiga meter dari Sasuke.

Melihat perseteruan kecil dari timnya yang bagai makanan sehari-hari itu, Kakashi masih tetap tersenyum tenang, lalu mulai sedikit menjabarkan, "Bulan itu tidak bisa bersinar sendiri. Dia bisa terlihat karena memantulkan cahaya matahari."

Kali ini dua keping obsidian Sasuke memicing tak suka. "Maksudmu, aku bergantung pada Naruto, huh?"

"Ha! Dengar itu, Sasuke! Tanpa aku, kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya!"

"Diam kau."

"Kalau menurut _Sensei_, aku ini apa?" Sakura memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dengan ekspresi antusias sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Bagi seorang gadis, topik seperti ini memang selalu menarik.

"Tentu saja, kau ini mirip bunga–seperti namamu," balas Kakashi kalem. "Kau indah dan penuh warna. Dengan melihatmu, orang-orang disekitarmu menjadi bahagia."

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Sasuke mendengus sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Gombal payah."

"Be-benarkah?" Sakura memegangi kedua pipinya, malu-malu.

"Itu benar! Aku juga begitu! Kalau melihat Sakura-_chan_, aku bahagiaaaa sekaliii!" Naruto menambahkan, sukses membuat bogem mentah Sakura mendarat di pipinya. Dia tak sudi kalimat seperti itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto, karena dia ingin mendengarnya dari rekan timnya yang satu lagi–ah, lupakan. Ucapan seperti itu mustahil meluncur dari bibir Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kalau kau sendiri apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto dan Sakura ikut memandang gurunya, menunggu.

Serentet tawa kecil mengudara, sebelum jawaban meluncur. "Hmm, mungkin bintang," jawab Kakashi sederhana.

_Kok cuma 'mungkin'?_

"Kenapa bintang?" Alis Naruto berkerut, bingung lagi. Dia bersedekap lalu mulai berpikir.

"Karena Kakashi-_sensei_ orang yang keberadaannya tipis," Sakura berspekulasi, lalu mengangkat bahu; tanda tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Itu terserah bagaimana kalian mendeskripsikannya." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Kakashi berdiri dan duduk menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon terdekat. Satu tangannya mengambil _Icha-Icha Paradise_ dari balik rompi hijaunya. "Istirahat sepuluh menit. Baru kita akan berangkat."

"Iyaaaa!"

Sementara Naruto dan Sakura membereskan barang-barang dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel mereka, Sasuke duduk dibawah pohon yang ada di samping Kakashi sambil membawa wadah airnya.

"Tumben hari ini kau banyak bicara," Sasuke yang sedaritadi tak bersuara, membuka obrolan dengan tiba-tiba. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan wadah minuman di tangannya dengan ekspresi malas sambil mengamati kedua rekan satu timnya yang kini bersenda gurau tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Oh, ya?" Kakashi mengulum senyum. "Dan apa hal itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak," ungkap Sasuke. Dia menoleh pada sang guru, melemparkan seulas senyum kecil–entah senyum sinis, meremehkan, seringai, atau hanya sebentuk garis melengkung di bibir. "Tapi, aku mengerti apa yang kaumaksud bintang tadi."

"Benarkah?" kata Kakashi. "Biar kudengar argumenmu."

"Hn," Sasuke meneguk minumannya sekali, sebelum mengutarakan jawabannya, "Bintang; benda angkasa berukuran raksasa yang memancarkan sinar. Karena jaraknya jauh dari Bumi, hanya terlihat seperti titik kecil yang bahkan kadang tak terlihat."

Kakashi menyimak penuturan sang murid. Senyum tak terlihat masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"Namun, meski kadang tak terlihat, kau tetap ada disana; jauh, diam, seolah mengawasi. Cocok seperti dirimu," ucap Sasuke, lalu kepalanya menoleh pada sang guru. "Apa aku salah?"

Lagi, si _jounin_ muda itu terkekeh dibalik novelnya. "Kalau menurutmu begitu," balasnya ringan.

"Huh." Satu seringai terukir di bibir Sasuke saat dia berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil ranselnya. Aneh, tapi dia merasa tak begitu membenci diskusi metafora seperti itu. Sambil menatap Naruto, dia teringat ucapan sang guru.

_"Bulan itu tidak bisa bersinar sendiri. Dia bisa terlihat karena memantulkan cahaya matahari."_

"Enak saja," Sasuke menggumam tak setuju, lalu tersenyum. Yah, sesekali mengobrolkan hal-hal tak penting seperti ini bukan hal buruk juga.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~ ... FIN? ~**

* * *

.

Err, anggap saja dunia _shinobi_ itu cukup canggih hingga pengertian mengenai benda angkasa itu sudah ada, wahahaha– XDb *_chidoried_*

Sebenarnya matahari itu juga termasuk bintang, sih. Tapi, abaikan sajalah :B *dor* Saya sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba terbersit ide untuk membuat _fic_ nista ini. Omegat, kenapa Kakashi jadi lebeh _to the extreme_ begini? *gelindingan* Dan, lagi-lagi judulnya itu–ampun, nggak kreatif banget =A=;;

Tapi, bagi saya Tim 7 memang seperti apa yang dijabarkan Kakashi diatas. Matahari, bulan, bunga, dan bintang. Oke, saya mulai meracau. Abaikan saja.

Nah. Maukah menyisihkan sedekah _review_ di kolom bawah ini? Terima kasih~ XD

.

_Presented From Hidden Heart Village. 02072012. 18:39 WIB._


End file.
